


Amongst the Dead

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 1 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Yokai AU, ahh so much research goes into this fic you have no idea, witches are just glorified babysitters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Shinichi never meant for this to happen. Really. But now he's being forced to help the Kaitou KID find some gem named Pandora. Kaito is just having fun taunting him at this point.A.K.A.: The Road Trip/Yokai AU that literally no one asked for but I wrote anyway.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next trash fic where I've created a hell AU that I can't escape because I've been planning for like ever and finally got to the point I could focus on just this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, this was spurred by a combination of listening to Alice isn't Dead, seeing a bunch of AUs for a different fandom based around Yokai and supernatural stuff, and seeing [this](http://melon-bunbuns.tumblr.com/tagged/DCMK+Kitsune+AU) DCMK AU on tumblr.

Fact: Rumors spread quickly.

Fact: The first time a rumor is told to someone, it is mostly the truth.

Fact: As rumors spread, they change and evolve.

Fact: Shinichi Kudo is currently the center of the biggest rumor at the elementary school.

Fact: The version of the story that made it home to the parents from the students was blown way out of proportion.

Fact: The only people that knew the full, original, story were the people in Shinichi’s class.

Fact: The one statement that Shinichi made revealed the Kudo family’s biggest secret, since he was born, in less than 2 seconds.

It was supposed to be an innocent field trip to the zoo. It was fairly straightforward too. Follow the tour guide, look at the animals, believe whatever story the tour guide came up with to keep the kids out of the enclosures. Shinichi’s class had just made their way out of the last inside exhibit, and they were walking toward the outdoor one for the lion, when one of the girls saw a koi pond. The girl started to climb the fence to get closer to it and investigate the fish when the tour guide and teacher realized what was happening.

Immediately, the two jumped into an improvised excuse of Kappa and Suiko living in and around the pond in attempt to get her to panic and leave the pond alone.

However, they were unaware as to Shinichi’s ability of seeing the ayakashi naturally. It was a good thing to hide, especially considering the fact that they lived just outside of Tokyo. It normally took a lot of expensive technology to view ayakashi, which was why exorcists and yokai alike would constantly attempt to track him down to study his abilities and keep him from interacting with “normal” people. Shinichi also hated when people lied to others, especially children.

“What are you talking about, sensei? There’s nothing there.”

Many people, including his parents, tended to pass off his claims of something being there as paranoia. Unless they were exorcists, and therefore had heard of the ability before, no one would ever believe him. Yusaku and Yukiko only allowed their son to place the cups and bowls he insisted on being left around on the floor to help quell his “fear.” They couldn’t understand that his “fear” really was there, and his actions weren’t just part of a game.

The rumor that spread through the school was that Shinichi could really see the beings that adults always threatened them with, and he was used to prove them until he just stopped speaking to people about it when it got out of control.

Unfortunately, the version that made it to the parents by the end of the month was that Shinichi himself was a yokai, which got multiple concerned phone calls, not only to the school, but to the Kudos. Shinichi’s parents encouraged him to find quiet hobbies to keep him out of trouble, and convinced him to distance himself from his classmates to avoid further incidents.  

This worked for the most part, Shinichi picked up books, and people started leaving the mystery nerd alone. All except one girl. Ran Mouri, a girl that lived just down the street from Shinichi, insisted that he couldn’t have much fun when no one else is there, so she joined him in his semi-solitude.

*-*-*

Kaito never really understood why the rules his parents made were quite so strict. Well, he understood the need for them, just not why he had to follow them almost every moment of everyday.

It started off simple, make sure you can be seen at all times, make sure the magic tricks that are done around classmates and such are not to the full extent of his capabilities, etcetera.

Then it got a little more complicated. He was almost never allowed to leave the house without checking with one of his parents to make sure he looked presentable. A lot of the time, this meant waking one of them up before he started his walk to school every morning.

He also had trouble understanding why he had to stay visible around his dad. His mom never had much trouble finding him, but his dad would have to add in a couple extra hours into his schedule so he could go and find Kaito if he decided to hide.

It was even worse for his father’s shows. He and his mom had to sit and perfect their appearances together for hours, and then had to put on nice dress clothes, which were so confining. Of course, most clothes, like Kaito’s school uniform, were confining anyway, but dress clothes were even more so because most of the clothes were very straight and not meant to be moved around in much.

He had heard the stories of why his parents had moved around so much until they found Ekoda, and he didn’t want to be the reason that the secret got found out and they had to move again. So, he followed these rules, almost completely, to the letter so that he could stay with the friends he had made.

His parents never really encouraged him picking up too many friends, mostly because they didn’t want to risk Kaito bringing someone to their house and dropping the facade of the perfect little three-person family that they had formed. They didn’t want Kaito ridiculed for his, and the rest of their family’s, differences.

When the Nakamori’s moved in next door, they had to allow a strong friendship to be formed between the two. It would have seemed odd to the officer that a little boy, the same age as his daughter, didn’t even want to attempt to be friends with her. He may try to launch an investigation on them to try and separate Toichi and Chikage from Kaito as an abuse case, which neither of them could let happen. Kaito often struggled to keep up appearances with their help, let alone without it. Plus, he was still young and couldn’t force himself to do so for longer than 12 hours at a time without “recharging” or just straight up falling apart.

Of course, the family was almost always ready to pick up and go just in case the secret got discovered. One could never be too careful, after all.

There’s two truths that the Kurobas’ constantly lived by.

One: Secrets are hard to keep for lengthy periods of time

Two: The secret is harder to keep since it has to do with the origins of Chikage and what effect that had on their son.

Of course, everything is just a little bit harder when you’re hiding Kitsune under your roof.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skips through a whole bunch of exposition, Akako is best mom, Hakuba joins the fray, Shinichi avoids becoming Conan. Announcements about updates and such in endnotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me through the most time skips I have ever written in one chapter.

Kaito was nine when his world came crashing down around him. The trick his father was attempting to complete in front of a substantial audience went up in flames, quite literally. His father was attempting an escape trick on a roller coaster from a ring of fire. The handcuffs didn’t release as expected, even though they should have considering that Toichi had tested them at least 5 times before starting the trick. Jii-chan, his father’s assistant, and his mother both agreed with him that it had to be sabotage. From whom, Kaito had no idea, but Jii-chan and Okaa-san seemed to know, so he figured they would handle it. 

But they never did. There was no police report filed, no interrogations started. It was deemed as an accident. 

This angered Kaito to the point he started refusing to get ready for school and he remained in his invisible fox form for weeks.

“My kit, please come out. Aoko-chan is worried about you. She also has the school work you’ve missed.”

“Go  _ away _ Okaa-san. I can’t. I just can’t.”

Chikage had resigned herself to the fact that Kaito would struggle to maintain a solid form for long with his current state of mind and simply sighed. “Whenever you’re ready, my kit.” It was hard to see her son like this, he was always so cheerful and vibrant, but she guessed it was simply her child’s human emotions bleeding through due to the overwhelming situation. She smiled softly at Aoko as she entered the common room again, “Sorry, Aoko-chan. Kaito is still…”

“Oh… thank you Chikage-san. Tell him I came by?”

Chikage couldn’t help but smile at the young girl, “Of course.”

*-*-*

Kaito had finally decided to make his return to the real world and school almost a month after his father’s death. Everyone was cautious around him and he was often on edge. He slipped up multiple times and almost revealed himself on multiple occasions. 

This is what prompted Chikage to make a phone call to one of the most trusted species that lived on both sides of the divide, witches.

The red witches in particular were adept in helping train and care for young yokai.

When a young girl her son’s age that she had never seen before showed up on their door-step a few days later, Chikage was slightly surprised. She was expecting one of the older women in the family to appear, but to see a child was just, well, blasphemy.

“Kuroba-san, I assume?”

“Yes, yes. Come in. Kaito should be home in just a bit.”

The girl nodded before following her into the common room where they were seated.

“Ah! I am sorry, Kuroba-san. I was rude and did not introduce myself. I am Koizumi Akako. I have been assigned to help your family. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise. I assume that you were the closest to our location?”

“Yes, I have been assigned to the greater Tokyo area for many years now. My job is to befriend the yokai and help them become comfortable in the human world. It is my duty to be available whenever you, or your son, need me.”

*-*-*

Kaito was 12 when his mother decided to start traveling the world. For days at a time, he would stay with Akako. As a young boy, he was often very careless, so his mother kept his _ Hoshi no Tama _ with her at home so that it wouldn’t be lost or damaged. However, when she was leaving the country, she couldn’t take it with her without risking her son’s life, so she had him pass his stone over to the girl. 

Being a witch, the girl would know how to care for the boy’s soul, and help him come up with a way to protect it. 

During their first few days together, Akako came up with an idea. Because his  _ Hoshi no Tama _ was smaller than average, due to it representing his spiritual energy and him only being half-kitsune, she created a chain necklace for him to hold it in. The moonstone-like jewel would be safer from Kaito’s recklessness, and he could keep it with him so that he didn’t have to risk death.

*-*-*

Yukiko was beginning to worry about her Shin-chan. Her son was pouring over book after book about the beings he could supposedly see, and taking note after note on every creature he could find as if he was preparing himself for an altercation.

This devotion began to worry her that he may have been telling the truth all along. She quickly decided to bring her concerns to her husband.

“Yuusaku, he may be telling the truth. I know it’s rare, but apparently this sort of thing is possible.”

“I’ve been thinking the same.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We find him an experienced mentor to teach him.”

“What?”

“Talismans and other ways to make him feel safe. He won’t give up, so all that’s left is to ensure he feels as safe as possible.”

*-*-*

Kaito wasn’t too sure what to think about the chaos that was his life when he decided to look to his father’s portrait for help. He was aware that no matter what he did it couldn’t respond to him, but it brought a comforting aspect to his life that his father was “there.” 

It was comforting to know that whenever he needed him, he was there and could listen no matter the time or day.

It was one such conversation he was having with the poster-sized portrait when he leaned against it. The mechanical whirring startled him and he jerked back, but not quite soon enough for him to avoid falling.

Just what was this?

*-*-*

It wasn’t until he encountered Jii-chan, a man he hadn’t seen since shortly after his father’s death, on the roof that he realized what he had stumbled upon.

His father was the Kaitou KID, magician-thief extraordinaire. He was very quick to decide to take up the mantle himself, if only to find vengeance for his father’s death.

Now, to break it to Akako without her yelling at him would be the real trick.

*-*-*

“Akako…”

“Yes, Kaito?”

“My dad was Kaitou KID.”

“Yes, and?”

“I want to pick up where he left off. So I’m going to be KID now.”

“I knew you were going to say that.”

“What?”

“I’m a witch, remember? Prophecies and fate and futures and all that. Just remember to recharge your  _ Hoshi no Tama _ in the light of the full moon.”

“Akako… it's not a real moonstone. It just looks like one.”

“So? It acts like a real moonstone and your soul has grown distant and weak recently. Just try it or I’ll take it and do it myself.”

*-*-*

“Class, please welcome our new student, Hakuba Saguru. He is from England and will be joining us for at least the rest of the school year.”

Kaito stared at the teacher for just a second in shock. Why in the world would they permit this to happen? It was weird to get a transfer student from England, let alone in the middle of the year. It also freaked him out a little bit because this was the  _ detective _ Hakuba that almost caught him at his most recent heist. The white horse that Akako had warned him of. He felt his tail flick with uncertainty as the teacher told him to sit behind Aoko, meaning he was diagonal to Kaito.

This wasn’t going to end well, was it?

*-*-*

“Sensei!”

“Yes, Hakuba?”

“Kuroba isn’t in his seat.”

Kaito glanced over to him fearfully. He had been sitting at this god-forsaken desk since before the late bell rang. Had he slipped up? Better question, why did Hakuba notice his slip up?

Kaito noticed the teacher’s gaze drift over to him and back to Hakuba.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Hakuba. Kuroba is right where he should be.”

“What?”

Hakuba’s stare moved back to a now visible Kaito, and he immediately picked up a notebook and wrote something down. This detective wouldn’t be giving up anytime soon, would he?”

*-*-*

“Hey , Shinichi?”

“Hm? What is it Ran?”

“When are we going to go to Tropical Land? You did promise.”

Shinichi set his book down in his lap before responding, “Yeah, I guess I did. We can go now, if you would like.”

“Alright, let’s go!”

It was a fairly long walk, so Shinichi insisted on calling a cab instead of walking all the way there and back. He allowed them to walk a few blocks before and after the ride, but he wanted to keep away from as many encounters as possible. 

He had, of course, drawn wards on the bottom of his shoes that were refreshed daily to keep too many away, but it was a weaker ward and could only keep away smaller, malicious yokai that were more pests than anything. 

They started in the watch tower so Ran could see the entire park. Shinichi quickly had them all over the park doing just about everything they could find, buying souvenirs, seeing the fountain from the center of it, eating… They decided to wrap up their day with a quick trip on the Mystery coaster. 

“Well that’s because Sherlock Holmes, and, subsequently, Arthur Conan Doyle, is the best detective I’ve ever heard of!”

“Hey, Shinichi?”

“What’s up, Ran? Finally realizing the brilliance of Holmes?”

“What? No. Just, does something feel off to you?”

Shinichi glanced around briefly to ensure there was nothing around. “No? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go home after this, okay?”

Shinichi nodded in response. 

This idea was blown up when the man sitting behind Shinichi was beheaded. 

*-*-*

“C’mon Ran, stop crying.”

“But it’s just so sad,” she sobbed. “How can you not be affected?”

“I’ve seen worse at other crime scenes before.”

Ran stopped walking, “Shinichi, why can’t you just write about detectives like your father?”

“I don’t want to  _ write _ about detectives, I want to  _ be _ one.”

He suddenly saw one of the suspicious men from the rollercoaster. He was acting oddly and it drew Shinichi’s attention to the small nekomata that was nearby. When he stepped to follow the man disappearing into the bushes, the nekomata drew closer as if to follow them both. Shinichi paused, and the nekomata stopped as well, nekomatas were known as harbingers of  _ death _ . There was no way that Shinichi was going to get wrapped up in something that could end in his death.

“Shinichi? Is something wrong?”

He turned to look at Ran, slightly startled, “I-it’s nothing. Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.”

*-*-*

“Class, I’d like you to meet Koizumi Akako. She will be joining us for the rest of the year.”

Kaito only rolled his eyes as all the other boys began fawning over her. Akako’s eyes cut over to him and she smirked. Kaito knew he was screwed then and he wasn’t quite sure why he was going to allow this to happen. 

“Kaito!” The half-kitsune suddenly found himself with an armful of red witch. “You didn’t tell me you went to this school!”

Kaito grumbled before going along with the well practiced ploy. “I’ve told you multiple times this is the school that I go to, Akako. You’re the one that didn’t tell me you were transferring schools.”

They had played this game in so many situations that Kaito knew just what was happening. She was trying to put off other unwelcome advances. “That’s weird I told Chigake-san and she said she would tell you the next time she talked to you.”

Kaito rolled his eyes and realized everyone in the classroom was staring at them. “Whatever. Now get off me, we can talk later.”

She pouted back playfully, “Fine…”

*-*-*

Three days later, Kaito walked into class to see Akako sitting behind his desk. He approached her before speaking, “Isn’t your desk on the other side of the room?”

“You know, it is quite easy to persuade your classmates into doing things, isn’t it?”

Kaito really hated her indirect answers sometimes. “So, why the seat right behind mine?”

“I’ve seen you slip a few times over the past few days and I determined it would be best if I was sitting behind to to be able to alert you so you can fix it. Quite simple really.”

From then on, his main friends (well not really in Hakuba’s case, but he wasn't going to kick him to another seat) sat in a square in the back of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! so from here, we are jumping straight to teleportation under the moonlight/kaitou kid's teleportation magic. Thanks for returning and continuing to read. 
> 
> So, I've made the decision that I'm going to try and update about once a month. A lot of research is going into this fic and being a high school junior is not fun. Also, since November contains the dreaded NaNoWriMo, there may not be a chapter or you may get two in December, haven't figured that out yet. I actually started to have what is now chapter 2 to be chapter 1 and realized I needed a whole lot more background than I was giving. So chapter 2 is partially written. See you in December!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of canon reiteration, why Shinichi goes to heists even though he is not Conan, Sonoko, Teleportation under the moonlight/ Kaitou KID's teleportation magic heist, and a frustrated red witch.

_ “Everyone’s buzzing about this topic this morning. Jirokichi Suzuki of the Suzuki Group has challenged KID yet again.” _

This was the absolute last thing that Kaito was expecting to see on the TV when he turned it on. Aoko had woken him up early because his mother had apparently told her to, and got him over to the Nakamori household to eat breakfast. The TV’s announcement had startled Kaito enough to make him lose focus for just a split second, briefly causing him to disappear, before he regained his composure.

“That old man still hasn’t given up on KID? He’s persistent. I’ll give him that much.” At this point, Kaito had refocused enough that he was quickly finishing his food and coffee so he could head out to plan an answer to the challenge with Jii. “Huh? What are you doing, Kaito?” 

“Thanks for breakfast! I just remembered something I gotta do.”

“What the heck?”

*-*-*

Kaito quickly made his way to the Blue Parrot to consult with Jii on the matter of the heist they had to plan in a close enough time period to when the Suzuki family head was wanting him to.

“Suzuki again? And he demands to see you tonight.”

“Yeah, isn’t that guy pushy? So, where am I going?”

“Kinza 4-chrome. It’s a pedestrian mall,” Jii answered, pushing the tablet, with a map open, toward him. 

“The treasure is the Purple Step. There are 100-carat amethysts on the vamps of mules,” Kaito added, deep in thought.

“Young Master, we don’t have enough time to prepare. I advise that we wait for the next opportunity-”

“No, I’m gonna steal it tonight.”

“But I don’t think you have to play along with Suzuki-shi’s unreasonable demand.”

Kaito continued to fight back, growing more determined, “When it come to just stealing it, whatever. But since he sent out an official challenge, Kaitou KID is all about making it into an entertaining show, right? Besides, if it involves stealing old man Suzuki’s jewels, then  _ he’ll  _ definitely show up.”

Jii looked back at him confused, “‘He’?” 

Kaito smirked back, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

*-*-*

Shinichi was slowly starting to regret agreeing to walk Ran and her friend Sonoko back to the Mouri detective agency. This was purely because, well, if anyone adored Kaitou KID more than her, he would be completely surprised. It seemed to be the only thing the girl was capable of speaking about most of the time. 

But, hindsight, right? 

And anyway, it was scoring him a free pass into the heist later tonight and another checkmark in Ran’s book. 

“Hey, Shinichi?”

“Hm?”

“Is there anything around?”

Shinichi quickly scanned the area. Usually Ran would get odd feelings that something was off, and there would be an unfriendly yokai doing something. Last time it tried to take some girls purse. 

“No there's nothing, but it looks like something may have happened recently,” Shinichi pointed over to where the TMPD were interrogating a distraught looking young man. The police were setting up crime scene tape and Shinichi couldn't help but wonder if the thrice damned nekomata was stalking him again. Recently it had been leaving him alone, and it certainly couldn't enter his house with the talismans he had placed, but it brings death with it every time it appears. Thankfully he was quickly distracted from his train of thought by Sonoko interrupting.  

“What are you guys talking about?”

Sonoko was part of the group that, frankly, could care less about the rumors about Shinichi that had been circulating since the incident in elementary school. Most of them still didn't believe it, but they let the others carry on with whatever they wanted to believe instead of yelling at each other that they're right or wrong. 

“Um, it's-”

“That stupid Yokai thing, right?”

“Yes…” 

“Whatever. So you guys are both coming to the heist right?” Shinichi couldn't find himself a bit surprised at the quick change of subject. 

“Wait, both of us?”

“Yeah, I may find your boyfriend annoying, but he is still a decent detective. He can catch KID-sama for me!”

“We aren't dating!”

“Sure, sure. Anyway, how do you think KID is going to…”

Shinichi decided it would be more beneficial to tune her out the rest of the way back. 

*-*-*

Kaito couldn't help but snicker as he watched Aoko walk up and out of the subway. This situation would help him gather intel without being seen as suspiciously poking around; that would get him caught before the heist even started. 

“You’re a jerk, Kaito. First, you run out on me this morning, then you suddenly tell me to come to Kinza.”

“It’s not like you have anything better to do. And you said you wanted to go on a sweets-eating tour, anyway,” Kaito replied passing her a map.

“Huh, you remembered.”

“Yeah, I guess I did!”

They started walking around, Aoko leading with the map, when she suddenly fell. “Ouch! What the heck?”

It was only at this point that Kaito looked around and saw the trap set up around the square that she had tripped on. He easily recognized it for what it was, but he was lost as to why it was in the street instead of inside a building.

They soon moved on to the restaurant that Aoko wanted to start with. She was put off by the fact that Kaito wasn’t helping her consume the massive amount of sweets before them, favoring looking out the window instead. 

“That was delicious!”

“Huh? Oh. Should we head to the next place?”

“We should go to an  _ anmitsu _ shop next. It’d be a whole lot better if we could get there in an instant.” When she didn’t receive a response, she continued, “Hey, Kaito, are you listening to me?” Aoko was forced to stop when she ran into his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, it's nothing.” But it wasn’t quite. Kaito had just figured out how he was going to pull off this heist. “ _ Anmitsu _ is next, right?”

“Yeah. And after that, pancakes!”

Kaito couldn’t help but compare her demanding nature to old man Suzuki’s.

*-*-*

Shinichi was never quite sure why he kept going to the heists with Sonoko and Ran. It seemed to be a very girlish thing to do. But, the fact was that they actually wanted to hang out with him compared to literally everyone else. It always was a little odd that no matter what he did and no matter how famed he was with the others around him, no one but these two girls wanted to ever hang out with him. It didn’t really matter in the long run, though. Eventually he would leave an area of Japan that knew the ins and outs of the not-so-secret, and people would treat him more normal.

Shinichi shook his head, there was a heist to pay attention to. He was curious as to why the heels that KID was to steal were on a podium in the middle of the street, but he was sure that Sonoko’s uncle had some crazy idea that it would be harder for KID to steal it that way, which was confirmed by the lack of guard coverage of the podium itself. Or maybe the crazy old man had just way too much confidence in his guards, which was always possible.

The thief appeared suddenly, and with him the nets around the square rose. Despite this, he managed to disappear just as quickly and was suddenly on the roof and leaving. Something was off about the phantom thief tonight. Not to say that there was never something off about him-- Shinichi always got a  _ feeling _ when the thief was nearby, not unlike the feeling he got around any other spirits. That’s why he was positive from the beginning that whoever KID was wasn’t completely human. He couldn’t be sure, but despite the fact that the heists that Shinichi attended were usually the more drawn out ones, the thief was surely taking some sort of extra precaution tonight. And, as KID used his damned glider to escape, Shinichi was sure that he saw the thief fussing with something around his neck.

Shinichi just laughed when KID identified that one of the heels was fake and demanded a retrial tomorrow

*-*-*

Kaito sighed as he touched back down outside the Blue Parrot where Jii and Akako were waiting for his return. Akako was going to kill him for setting up another heist so soon after the first one-- especially on the night he had planned to help her with one of her rituals. As he walked in, in the middle of disposing of the KID suit, he felt an angry presence of a witch.

“Look, Akako, I can’t really back out now and not noticing would have tarnished my father’s-and my own-reputation.”

“That’s not what I’m upset about, you dolt!”

Kaito looked up in surprise, “Then wha-”

He met the girls angry stare as she cut him off, “They have a clue to who you are. They saw you fiddle with your  _ Hoshi no Tama _ and it was caught on the TV cameras. We’re extremely lucky that it looks like a moonstone right now! Anyone with any experience with Kitsune will now know what you are! Hopefully, the reports that are saying its a moonstone will throw them off enough to make them think you just follow the wiccan faith.”

Kaito swallowed, “So, what now? I can’t exactly take it off for very long. And people will start looking for people with moonstone necklaces.”

“We start hiding it however we can. Give Jii the heel and lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope every one had a nice November. I'm back and here we are! SSSSSOOOOO sorry that this is mostly reiteration of canon with just little changes for plot purposes, but the next chapter is not as bad. Anywho... as an American high school student, my midterms are this week. So the ending of the chapter happened because stress writing. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or ooc *sweatdrops* Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before January 8th, but I'm getting dragged to a conference for my parents's jobs.
> 
> Also, Player 2 has requested that I send her regards and apologies for not updating Loves Light Wings in forever and a day. She has started the next chapter, but hasn't gotten around to finishing it due to school and finding herself becoming the DM for our DnD group. I'll try and push her to update over our school break, but she is going to be visiting family in an area that doesn't have great internet. 
> 
> Happy Candlenights! <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gosho boys are on the case! But, wait, Kaito is one of them, and he's also Kaitou KID-the person they're trying to catch. How is this going to shake out? (Don't ask the author because they don't know yet either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I got very sick and school hit me like a truck after the holiday break. Hopefully I can get back on a schedule of some kind here soon. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Just because Kaito knew he wouldn’t have time for anything else, he called off a video call he had planned with his mother. She was not very happy about it and called Akako instead and demanded that he be put on the phone. 

“Kuroba Kaito… do you know how frustrated I am with you right now?”

Kaito swallowed, his mother only called him by his name when she was worried about being overheard or really mad at him. “Mom, I-”

“No. I don’t want to hear your excuses. It has already made international news networks that you wear a moonstone. You are very lucky, young man. Not so surprisingly, moonstone sales have suddenly skyrocketed.”

“Mom I really didn’t mean for it to be seen, but Akako kept telling me to ‘charge’ it and-”

Kaito could hear his mother sigh on the other line before she cut him off, “Kit, I’m just worried about you. Your father died doing exactly what you are doing now and it is gravely worrying.”

Kaito had to take a step back from the conversation for a second. His mother rarely talked about his father anymore, and when she did it was usually a reiteration of how they met. “I’m sorry, I really am. I’m at Akako’s right now trying to figure something out so that it cannot be easily seen for when I get the other heel.”

“Just be careful, my kit.”

“I will.”

*-*-*

Shinichi was about ready to strangle Sonoko by the time they reached the heist location. She wanted to get there really early today and had dragged them both here right after school ended for the day, causing Ran to have to skip on some club activity. The entire walk and following train ride was spent talking about all the extra security measures that her uncle was taking for tonight’s heist that he had forgone for last night’s. He was only going to give certain people access behind the nets. Shinichi just hoped that KID wasn’t on the train to over hear her. 

When they arrived, they went through the normal security check that was meant to rule out if the person entering was KID or not. Not that it really mattered for Shinichi-- he had been close enough to KID before to know that they could dress as one another and fool literally everyone. Ran and Sonoko were pushed off into a special camera area where Sonoko’s uncle had set up and Shinichi was taken to an area where he could see the other well-known high school detectives waiting for what seemed like a debrief. 

He immediately recognized Hakuba and Hattori, which was surprising because, one, they didn’t get along, and, two, Hattori had never taken interest in a KID heist before. It took him a few seconds to identify the other boy in the group, but once he did he felt like he should have known that it would be him. It was the boy that was often brought in under Inspector Nakamori’s orders as an “illusionist expert.” Everyone that was regularly with the task force knew that the boy was really just Nakamori’s neighbor that his daughter was good friends with. They also knew that at one point he had been under suspect of being KID, even though it was quickly disproved. Hakuba was always on the boy’s tail, going to the same school, and kept Shinichi up on his tricks.

Shinichi always felt the same odd pull towards this boy that he did toward KID himself. The pull that Shinichi usually only felt around Yokai. It was hidden quite well, but everytime it pulled at him his brain flew through the possibilities of what they were. Most of the Yokai that have natural human forms tend to rest on the evil side. Even Kitsune are not the most-nice-creatures and will often pull tricks on humans-even those they have grown to trust-to stay hidden from those whom they think may cause them harm. Shinichi had once been told by his mentor that there was a small Kitsune family living in Japan that was surprisingly trustworthy.

Shinichi cleared his thoughts just as Inspector Nakamori approached them. 

“Alright, boys. I’d really prefer not having any of you working this case, but I don’t have much of a choice with Suzuki breathing down my neck. I’m assuming you all at least know of each other?” Two of the detectives shot a quick glance to the “expert,” who was nudged by Hakuba.

“Ah, right! I’m Kuroba Kaito. It’s nice to meet you both!~”

Shinichi ran his hand through his hair before responding, “Let’s get to work.”

*-*-*

Kaito really wasn’t sure what was happening when the Inspector knocked on his door this morning with Hakuba in tow. For a second he was terrified that they had found evidence that he was definitely KID. Then he was grabbed and dragged to the heist location where he was told he’d be helping tonight. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was helping, but it would sure help him get a vantage point on the set-up for tonight.

When he was met with the teenage detective squad, he was honestly surprised. He was just about to say something about his tantei-kun not being there before said teen walked in. As soon as they got their assignments, Kaito was trying to figure out how he was going to pull this off. He could always just pull out the inflatable Kaito Jii had made him, but then he’d have to come up with a way to make sure they didn’t suspect he was gone. And the not letting people in wasn’t going to help hide him when he ran across the square to head up to the roof on the opposite roof. 

That was it! He’d just have to let Jii know that he wasn’t needed for the night’s heist and hope that none of the present detectives had the sight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heist part 2 and some discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up to my own fic 6 months late* 'sup  
> Its been 6 months to the day since I posted the last chapter.  
> This chapter has been finished since like the end of May but I kept forgetting to post it. Sorry. More regular updates should begin soon.

Stumbling through the dark up a small staircase to a roof wasn’t really new for a KID heist, but Shinichi still didn’t like it. Especially with the small team following him closely up the stairs. With the size if the stairwell, the amount if people surrounding him made it feel like the walls were slowly caving in, and the empty roof caused a rush of relief. 

Shinichi brought out the radio he was given to contact the other teams and pressed the transmission button before speaking, “Squad 2 in position.”

I wasn’t long before he saw Hakuba and Heiji appear on the roofs next to his and he received almost simultaneous responses if both of their teams being in position. It was a few more minutes before Kuroba’s squad emerged on the building diagonal to him. “Squad 4 in position.”

The plan was really quite simple. There was a group on each roof and a small group on the ground around the square that no civilians were allowed in. 

Hopefully all it would take was letting KID do his trick, which would hopefully be the same one as the night before, and the thief's heists would be done for good.

*-*-*

Kaito was nervous to say the least. He had never completely depended on his spiritual form for a heist before. Sure, he depended on it when he was exhausted just to get a few seconds of rest from forcing his body to maintain a human appearance, but he had never attempted it in such a high stakes situation before. It was just a foreign idea to him after having drilled into his mind forever that he could never risk being seen by anyone.

It was going to take a lot of confidence on his part in order for this to work. 

He quietly moved toward the back of the line up for his squad and pulled out the inflatable Kaito. He took a deep breath and let the comforting feeling of tingling that signified the fact that his physical form had given way to the form he took when he was not trying to hide. He took a moment to feel the breeze flow across the fur along his back before bolting down the side of the building. 

Here goes nothing.

*-*-*

Shinichi was surprised enough when the sudden glint of reddish-orange darted through the square and centered in on the podium that he couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath. It seemed that no one else was noticing the orange being. When the smoke screen appeared and the orange disappeared giving way to the white-clad thief, Shinichi knew there was no way that they were not the same being. Kaitou KID was a yokai, and was probably in one of the squads on the buildings. That was one of the simpler deductions he could make just as an observer. 

He was very tempted to make a call to check for a missing person in the squads, but everyone in a squad had been checked before they were allowed in the square for debrief, so it was likely that his idea would be thrown away immediately. 

But Shinichi sure as hell wasn’t going to let the thief fly under his radar anymore. 

*-*-*

Kaito was shaking slightly as he perched on the podium. Someone nearby had the sight. He had been seen. He had heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the squads. Luckily, whomever it was hadn’t panicked too much, otherwise his cover would be blown. He just had to figure out  _ who _ . 

He shook the thought out of his head before focusing back on the task at hand. He could deal with the issue later. 

It took a second for him to settle into the familiar skin that was the KID persona. By the time he was ready all the squads were staring at him in something between frustration and shock. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for attending the second act of the show! It’s so nice to have such a large audience despite the fact that the investigators thought they could keep me out with simple netting.”

“KID! You won’t get away with it this time! Get him!” 

Kaito smirked before easily evading the attacking squad members. Nakamori’s crew really needed to get some new ideas for attempting to catch him.

He took the heel and “teleported” again. 

It was easier to tell who the person with the sight was on his way back to his squad’s building, the high-school detective’s gaze was definitely watching him the whole way up the building. 

At least he knew who he need to track down and talk to later.

*-*-*

The fallout of KID heists always tends to fall into chaos. The different squads get broken up in the mess of trying to catch the phantom thief and it… it's just a mess. Shinichi had never really stuck around long enough to reach the end where the squads were forced to clean up almost everything. 

He did find it wrong to leave when he had a lead on the thief--even if he couldn’t tell  _ how _ he knew that the thief was inhuman because it could become a problem for him if anyone even came close to finding out. So many people would do anything to get their hands on someone that had the sight. Including the spirits that were capable of taking human forms to trick humans with the sight into thinking that there was someone else out there that understood what having the sight meant.

Hakuba and Hattori paid little attention to the fact that they were leaving and he was staying behind. However, the other boy-Kuroba if he remembered correctly-was keeping his eye on Shinichi himself. It was made very obvious that he was staying. It was almost as if the boy didn’t trust him with the person that was - according to Hakuba - basically his second father. Shinichi was worried by this. It could compel Kuroba to follow him home, and just from the vibe he was giving off, Shinichi was worried that he had worse intentions than he probably actually did. 

When Shinichi finally decided to leave, he went to notify Inspector Nakamori of such and found him still grumbling about the loss of KID. He shook his head fondly at the inspector and said his goodbyes before leaving - noticing Kuroba saying his goodbyes out of the corner of his eye as he left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hiddentruths50136820.tumblr.com) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/WotW_P1) \- [Inspo tag!](https://hiddentruths50136820.tumblr.com/tagged/amongst-the-dead) \- [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/revealingtruths/playlist/4kzEoIk6JA7YoawoaIn4s3?si=WOY3eNuZSvCcWPZvFx4cPQ)


End file.
